EL MUNDO NO ES NI BLANCO,NI NEGROSOLO GRIS
by emi-arlette
Summary: Siempre hemos creido, por lo menos las fugoshis, que una pelicula siempre puede o pudo haber sido mejor si es Yaoi, bueno, deseo concedido, esta histroria sera totalmente una contradiccion al libro original, Romance,Drama,Verdades,Amores yaoi (everywhere XD), y un giro que hara a esta historia aun mas entretenida... LOS DE HETALIA Y HOGWARTS EN UNO... entren no les prometo salir.


**HOLA A TODOSSSSS...**

LO SE, NO HE COMPLETADO NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS PERO LA RAZON... ES QUE MI COMPU MURIOOO...NO EN SERIO..MURIO...ESTOY UTILIZANDO LA DE MI PAPA..Y A ESCONDIDAS, ASI QUE ENTENDERAN QUE MIS OTRAS HISTORIAS TARDARAN...PORQUE BUENO...MI IMAGINACION VOLO A INGLATEERRA,,,Y ARTHUR NO ME LA QUIERE DEVOLVER-hace un puchero.

bUENO DEVUELTA A LA HISTORIA

personajes principales: Harry Potter (se los advierto le cambiare el nombre), Arthur Kirkland.

Parejas principales: Harry/Draco (y no la cambiare), Arthur/Antonio (me canse de Alfred, lo quiero un monton...pero ha hecho sufir mucho a mi amado cejon)

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de J.K... hay vamos recordemos... que por culpa de ella la historia no es yaoi.

Hetalia es de Himaruya Hidekaz..gran sorpresa... pero por lo menos el le puso shonen-ai.

Esta historia contiene, malas palabras, cambio de historia, multiples amorios, los buenos son malos, y los malos buenos... **NO** me responsabilizo por traumas a la mente... **Y LEMMON PERO MAS TARDE (UY QUE MALOTA)** ,SI lo se, estoy loca...y que..TODO SEA POR EL YAOI... SIN MAS PREAMBULOS LA HISTORIA...

* * *

A las afueras de Hogwarts claramente al oeste, en las profundidades del bosque prohibido, unas figuras se paraban imponentes bajo la penumbra del bosque, sus miradas serias penetran el ambiente oscuro y desolado de la noche, como gatos hipnotizados por un espejo…. Se miran fijamente.

-Harry… ¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides?- susurro la figura que se encontraba recostada en un árbol frondoso y majestuoso, sus ojos verde esmeralda, miraban al verde bosque del azabache vacilantes.

- No lo soporto más… mis supuestos amigos se fueron después de la guerra… Cuando Tom Riddle terminó sus estudios en Hogwarts, tenía las más altas calificaciones, por lo que se esperaban grandes cosas de él, había quedado vacante el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y Tom acudió al profesor Dippet para solicitar el empleo, pero el director rechazó su petición por considerarlo demasiado joven.- dijo Harry mirando a su acompañante.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto? – pregunto el de iris esmeraldas.

Harry lo miro directamente a los ojos.- Voldemort era inocente todo fue culpa de Dumbledore… utilizo un **Imperius total** en todos…. Hasta Lucios Malfoy era inocente… al final….mate al hombre equivocado.

Su acompañante abrió los ojos como platos- Eso quiere decir… que al final tenía razón y el viejo no era de fiar...- dijo ceñudo

-Mis enemigos se hicieron mis amigos… tu eres un buen ejemplo… Arthur… ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – pregunto Harry ya algo exasperado.

Arthur lo miro serio, Harry templo de modo imperceptible, los ojos esmeraldas se opacaron aún más, haciéndose verde cobalto.

-La guerra precipicio de negra oscuridad, te hundes, te destruyes, te transformas y maduras… la guerra separa familias, daña amistades, desecha esperanza y corrompe el alma…-hizo una pausa, sus ojos ahora verdes cobalto se clavaron en su acompañante, respiro lentamente y continuo- No entenderlo sería demasiado Harry Potter, no te olvides que tengo demasiados años encima, muy a mi pesar demasiadas guerras y cadáveres también.

- Discúlpame Arthur- se paso la mano por el cuello-pero entiéndeme me entere de que YO mate a mi padre, que resulto ser Tom Ridle, que de paso mi pa* es James Potter, que era un vela sumiso…. y que Draco murió

Arthur miro a Harry directamente a los ojos, pudo ver arrepentimiento sincero en ellos, su mirada bajo la intensidad hasta volver al verde esmeralda de antes.

-No, perdóname tu a mi- miro al azabache y hizo una sonrisa radiante- Tal parece que no se puede evitar- dijo por fin.

-Sabia que me ayudarías- dijo el azabache agradecido, Arthur saco 2 cigarros de su bolsillo, le lanzo uno a Harry quien lo cogió con facilidad.

-Veo, que tus reflejos mejoraron niño- dijo Arthur sonriente, mientras se metía un cigarro en la boca- te ayudare y sabes porque lo hare?

-me encantaría saberlo- dijo el azabache mientras encendía su cigarro con un hechizo pensado, se acerco a Arthur y pego las dos puntas de los cigarros, hasta que la de el rubio se prendió, por último se coloco al frente de él.

-Gracias - dijo el rubio, su gesto se ensombreció, y su sonrisa creció hasta parecer macabra- lo hare por 2 razones, una porque aunque me cueste admitirlo eres mi puto e infantil mejor amigo…. Tal vez al que más quiero de mi larga existencia.

Harry sonrió, aunque Arthur aparentaba muy bien tener unos 23 años, él sabía que era muy, pero muy viejo 1085 años ni más ni menos y el a sus 17 años tenía la misma mente experimentada del rubio, podría resultar una extraña amistad… pero sí que se comprendían, el juraría que es el único que con solo verlo entendía su verdadero yo, y el único que llamaría hermano.

-y segundo-la sonrisa se volvió aun más siniestra y sus ojos botaban en la oscuridad un odio mal guardado- quiero ver a ese viejo morir lentamente, quiero que su sangre escurriendo por mis manos, es la primera vez en todos los siglos que llevo de existencia que quiero venganza y la voy a tener o dejo de llamarme Arthur Kirkland…. Quiero vengar a Draco.

Harry lo miro y no pudo de estar más de acuerdo, todos se arrepentirían de matar a Draco, todos se arrepentirían de matar a la persona que más ama.

- ¿מוכן הטקס/ listo para el ritual? - dijo Arthur en Hebreo, Harry lo miro y dijo-אני נולדתי קשישים המוכן/Nací listo anciano.

-אתה רוצה עוד ילד/mas quisieras niño- ambos muchachos caminaron hasta una zona sin árboles, Harry se arremango la manga y giro el brazo en la parte interna del antebrazo se encontraba una llama encendida y era rodeada por un león y una serpiente.

-אני להפעיל את יסוד אש, להדריך את הנתיב שלי, להדריך את הכעס שלי ולכוון את הזמן שלי ... אני אעשה ברית איתך היום ... זמן אחורה ... תן לי הזדמנות נוספת, לשנות את מה שאתה רוצה ... אבל זה נתן לי מתנה את הקיום החדש./ yo invoco al elemento del fuego, guía mi camino, guía mi furia y guía mi tiempo...voy a hacer hoy un pacto contigo... regresa el tiempo...dame otra oportunidad, cambia lo que quieras... pero déjame ese regalo la nueva existencia.- la mitad de un pentagrama se formo debajo de Harry, saco una daga con una imagen del sol, y se hizo un corte profundo en la muñeca que comenzó a sangrar.

Arthur, se arremango su manga y en la parte interna del antebrazo estaba una roca poderosa rodeada de un león y una serpiente.

-אני להפעיל את כוחו של כדור הארץ, אני שואל בסבר פנים יפות, ברצינות, כי את המתנה של נצח אני פורש עם הרעל המתוק הבחור שלי בחזרה אחורה, לשנות את מה שאתה רוצה ... אבל תן לי מתנה ... עודהזדמנות שנייה./ yo invoco el poder de la tierra, te pido con cordialidad, con seriedad, que el regalo de la eternidad se me retire con mis semejantes, dulce veneno regresa atrás, cambia lo que quieras... pero dame un regalo mas... una segunda oportunidad.- debajo de sus pies el pentagrama se completo, saco una daga con la luna en su puñal, y se hizo corte en la muñeca y la sangre salió.

- Juro por mi alma… que lo hago de buena intensión- grito Arthur en medio de la noche… después 2 aros de luces lo rodearon a gran velocidad, hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

En la fría noche, un canto casi celestial se escucho, que fue acompañado por las fieras del bosque

EL TIEMPO,

HA TOMADO UNA DECISION,

TODO VOLVERA ATRÁS,

CAMBIARIA EL PASADO,

PERO ELLOS 2

CAMBIARAN EL FUTURO…..

* * *

Y QUE TAL... HAGO MASSSSS XD


End file.
